


前-我小妈好看但蠢

by zku



Category: all许凯
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22211497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zku/pseuds/zku
Summary: 阅前请注意：分级：成人级，请确认年龄在18以上，谢谢。内容预警：全篇无插入行为，有多个路人内容并有些非自愿性行为。
Kudos: 8





	前-我小妈好看但蠢

我小妈好看但蠢。  
半个月前，我刚留学回来，发现我爸在金屋藏娇。我妈很早就不在，我爸一直没有想法，哪怕是一些不要名分只要钱的安分女人，也不会带回家。这样的人突然在家里养起年轻男人。  
我小妈二十岁出头，被我爸拐回家，还很感激。他素颜就比现在大多明星都丽质，有先天良好的身型比例和精致五官，还是个自然美人。撒娇？也是自成一派，偶尔撒起娇的样子，我见过的女人里没有比得上的——他胜在有“清纯的浪荡”感。  
我小妈以前读书兴趣不大，不过上天赏饭吃，做了模特。凭着身材长相交过很多女友，是个直的。家里人突然生病的时候，被我爸遇到，我爸连哄带骗把他带回家，不再让他出去工作，也不强求他马上学会暖床。我爸在爱护他，就像从前爱护我妈那样，说他天真可爱，又长得太不安全，怕他在外面被欺负，就把他捧着哄着，圈养在家里。

前几日我爸在国外议事未归，我去参加朋友聚会，我小妈也要跟去，美名其曰关心我生活，熟悉我朋友，其实就想是出去玩儿。我和他年纪相近，相处半个月，他已经把我当兄弟，只有我还记得他是我小妈。  
我小妈得到出门的机会，心情很好。  
看到我小妈高兴的样子，我和我朋友介绍他说，这位是我的新朋友。  
到我朋友的地方，我小妈一进门就有几对狗眼眼睛一亮。这些狗头猪脑试探几下后，看我小妈不像是我床上的人，就开始各种向我小妈靠拢。他们夸我小妈帅，把我小妈夸得开心又害羞，几轮游戏下来，我小妈和这群热情爱玩的青年人渐渐熟络。暖好场后他们就开始一杯杯地合伙灌我小妈酒。我小妈单蠢，看不出来，只当自己受欢迎呢。他玩得这么高兴，我也就看看热闹，不去制止。  
到了下半场，我发现我小妈去厕所后，有几分钟没回来了，想了想还是去看看。  
我在厕所外听到他像是撒娇的语气笑说：“你们干嘛啊。。回去了。。”  
我小妈其实不喜欢撒娇，他这撒娇的语气，是醉了。  
厕所里一阵推搡间衣物摩擦和脚步交错的声音，“哐”一声物体撞到门板上，我小妈说：“别闹了。。。”  
对方几个笑得轻浮起来，我小妈有些不愉快说：“放手。。。”  
“嘿，你不是挺喜欢和我们闹的吗？”  
“。。。？我没，我不是那个。。。”我小妈有点郁闷。他脑子被酒精泡发了，发音软软糯糯的，话都说不清楚。  
“不是什么啊，我看你就是，不如哥哥们带你玩儿个新鲜的。。。”  
“嗯呜。。呜。。。嗯。。。哈。。。”  
一阵接吻和我小妈抗拒的声音，我都能想象对方放过我小妈的小嘴巴后他现在肿着红唇喘着气和瞪大的眼睛生气的样子。  
我鬼使神差地没有进去打断他们。  
里面又一阵声音，是我小妈想走被拉回去，还被压着按倒了，我小妈要惨了。他真天真，我爸不让他出门是很对的。  
“啊。。。干什。。。嗯。。。别碰我。。。嗯。。。唔呜。。。”  
我小妈一定被他们又捏又掐地摸遍了，我小妈不敢叫，有一段时间内里面只剩隐忍的呻吟和混乱的喘息。那三个猪脑下面可能都兴奋地在滴水了，我想过滤几个猪脑粗重的呼吸声，只听我小妈的声音。  
之后是脱裤子的声音，我小妈很生气，也开始慌了，低吼着让他们滚开，手脚并用挣扎但是完全被压了回去。不知道他酒被吓醒没。  
“闹什么啊？我们碰你你不爽吗？还是你觉得三个人不够陪你玩？”  
猪脑这样凶我小妈，又啪啪几声清脆的巴掌，我小妈倒真噤了声，怕是被打懵了。  
这几个猪脑喜欢享受，我小妈这么好的脸，是舍不得打的。估计是谁的爱好。我小妈屁股还没被谁这样玩过，他一皱眉我爸就舍不得。  
接下来一阵啪啪声接连不断，打得还有点花头。打得我小妈发出又爽又难受的呜咽声。  
“宝贝乖一点，屁股再翘高点，不然就不给射啊～”  
“胸也帮宝贝揉揉吧，摸一摸能变大呢～”  
“妈的，乳头颜色浅得跟女人一样，吸一吸说不定都能吸出奶。”  
“别呜。。。哼嗯。。嗯。。不呜。。碰。。啊。。。”  
他们把手指捅进我小妈嘴里，不让他闭嘴，模拟着抽插，后来没几分钟我小妈就呜咽着要射了，毕竟我小妈被没这么多人上下齐手地照顾着玩过，其实嫩得很，射精还被强行限制，我小妈快要被逼哭了。  
“怎么能先射呢，要先让爸爸射啊。”他们掰过我小妈的脸，要让他口交。  
我小妈终于崩溃了，再控制不住自己的音量，抗拒的喊着说不要。  
“呜——艹你别碰我——”

我开了门站在门口问：“你们在干什么。”  
进门那一瞬间我看到我小妈被按着跪在地上，双手被其中一个猪脑反剪在后，还顶着他的腰，让他稍微挺起上半身，他胸前被照顾过的两点上随着他喘气起伏泛着水光。一个猪脑一手抽动着他的小xk，一手高高举起马上就又要落在他泛红的屁股上。还有一个猪脑脱了裤子，掐着他的脸，胯下的臭东西已经顶在他嘴角，龟头顶端的脏水蹭得他嘴边也亮亮的。我小妈竟是已经哭了，一滴清泪正从他睫上滚落，他皱着眉，眼眶发红湿润，面上是十分的恶心抗拒和委屈。他听到声音回头看清是我后，眨眼间泪珠就和断了线一样一颗颗滚落下来，鼻子和脸都红扑扑的，颊上数道晶莹亮色，愣是哭出了一副梨花带雨的样子。  
我大步进去，一脚踹翻那头光腚猪，让他们统统滚蛋。  
锁好厕所门，我一把拉起软坐在地上擦眼泪的小妈，粗暴地拉过他到镜子前。他看着镜子里的自己愣住。我扫一眼镜子里的他，睫毛上都沾着水，眼里都是水汽也雾濛濛，原本乖顺的头发凌乱无序，好料的衬衫皱着堪堪挂在他两臂弯，领带还在脖子上，下摆垂在他胸前，只要扯过领带，他就会跟狗狗一样被牵过来，露出慌乱和无措的神情。他胸本来那么小那么清纯，现在乳头那一圈却肿得像个鸭子，边上一圈被留下交错的红粉色指印，那几个猪脑捏得真狠。我可以碰碰他的胸，帮他吹一吹，问他还疼不疼。但我不能碰他。等感应水笼头出水，捞起一些水草草泼洗几次他胸前，微凉的水泼到他发热的身上他一抖抖进我怀里，小屁股就直接贴上我。就在我怀里抖，我一边泼洗一边心里叹气，我小妈真是太不懂事了，要换个猪脑还不把他就在这台子上办了。他真的挺瘦，屁股上也没多少量肉。接着我就压着他脖子，让他对着镜子俯下身，那一瞬间从镜子里看起来我像是要后入他，这样的视觉冲突让他回过神慌乱地挣扎了一下，我说别怕，让我看看你有没有受伤，他才稍微老实了。我蹲下身趁他反应不及快速地掰开他屁股检查了一眼，确认他这里确实没被玩到，然后把他前面的束缚给解了。小xk被哪个猪脑的领带绑了个可爱的蝴蝶结，我没有帮他疏解，他内裤找不到了，就直接让他穿上裤子。  
接着我给他套上我的外套，带他回家。  
我开着车，他坐在后座，一直安安静静地低着头。虽然我和他差不多大，但他毕竟是我爸的人；虽然他脑子里可能没有“小妈”这个词，但我有。我想这会儿他是还想不到该向我求助，讨好就更不会了，他不懂，可能还觉得我人不错。  
回到家里，他直接躲进自己房间。  
我什么也不说，也不问。  
等晚点的时候，我去他房间给他上药，希望能在过几天我爸回家前把他那些掐痕养好。  
“我自己可以。”他很局促。  
“你看得见吗？”我的语气太过理所当然。  
于是他穿着内裤光着站脚站在他房间的毛毯上乖乖地等我上药。他手腕脚腕处皆有些淡色青痕，腰上、腿内侧也有。上大腿内后侧靠近臀部肌肤的时候他抖的厉害。擦到屁股时我半脱他内裤，露出两瓣还肿着的屁股肉，把内裤边缘卡在屁股肉下面，压出的那一条线，衬得本来没什么肉的屁股圆圆软软的。涂好药层，我手上去还没揉两下，他就往前逃，转身尴尬地说不需要了，又去快速地套上床上放着的长款睡衣。  
他在我疑惑和担心的神情中跟我解释：“我还是自己来吧，我把全身都擦一遍就都能擦到了。”  
他这是从蒙蔽状态中回来了。勉强值得表扬。  
我有点尴尬地笑一声不好意思地说：“对噢，是我傻了。不过明天我还是可以帮你把背后摸不到的地方上一下，稳妥一点总是好的。”  
“嗯。。。谢谢了。”  
他微垂着眼，睫毛一颤一颤的，露出回来后的第一个笑容。是腼腆的、有些甜美的微笑，竟让我想起我爸书房里那张我母亲年轻时的照片里的笑容。和平时的傻笑不同的样子，这样乖顺的样子，让我突然想伸手揉揉他的头。他头发刚洗完吹得蓬松，更显乖巧和青涩。我小妈，正常点，少说几句话，装装甜美小公主和高冷大美人都还是没问题的。  
我热了牛奶，让他喝了早点睡，帮他押好颈边两处被子，关了灯就离开了。

晚上我做梦梦到他跪趴在床上，撅着屁股，脸埋在臂弯里，露出的耳尖很红，用发颤的声音请我给他上药。

第二天我小妈还是生病了。  
还好只是发烧。  
不仅是在厕所的瓷地板上冻到了，多还是心理压力过大。  
他当作昨晚什么事都没有发生，恢复到了平常的样子。  
我也做回一个好儿子，每天尽职尽责供着我小妈，让我小妈当金丝雀也当得开心些。

虽然我小妈哭起来是好看，但一看到他那张脸，我心里兜转一圈又像那晚一样舍不得了。这大概是我是我爸亲儿子的缘故。

不如你们来欺负我小妈吧。

**Author's Note:**

> 其实不太懂小妈文学，的尝试  
> 用这个人称，完全暴露我语气，好幼（  
> 下篇应是甜的  
> 后-我小妈虽蠢但好看


End file.
